


For Gold

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naesala will still do anything for his country, and for gold.  February 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Gold

Naesala’s failing has always been his willingness to take any job that paid well enough, no matter how dirty or illegal. It was what he was known for as a king - as a common diplomat, the only things that changed were his employer and the tasks he performed.

“You’re late,” Sanaki snapped at him, glaring from her perch on her bed.

“The nobles were particularly longwinded today, when they weren’t at each others’ throats,” he explained, shutting and locking the door behind him. “Same rules as always?”

“Of course,” she answered as he advanced towards her. “Your payment’s on the vanity, as usual.”

He nodded before capturing her lips in a kiss.

 _“Naesala,” she says as he makes to leave. He turns and sees something foreign glinting in her eyes. “I have a… job for you.”_

She responded eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck and drawing him closer. He, in turn, moved his lips against hers, silently inviting them to part: an invitation she readily accepted.

(She could have subtracted payment for this portion of his task, since he seemed to enjoy it nearly as much as she did, but let it never be said that she was not a merciful empress.)

Without breaking the kiss, he undid the ribbon on her cape and began work on the rest of the ties. Even with his practice it took him a minute to get all of them - knowing full well how expensive her clothes are, he laid it down to the side and resumed his attentions.

 _The first time, he fails so miserably at finding the ties that she swats his hands away and undresses herself. It’s only then that he fully understands what he’s doing._

Naesala trailed kisses down her jaw and the exposed part of her neck, each one eliciting a shiver. His hands moved again - but instead of unlacing her dress, they gently cupped her chest through the thin fabric.

“Naesala…” she groaned, leaning further into his hands, and he smirked because the empress of Begnion, above all else, was untouchable.

The dress was easily unlaced, and he brought his mouth down to the curve of her breasts, sucking on first one and then the other.

"We're short on time today," Sanaki commented, failing to hide the catch in her voice as she disrobed the rest of the way. "I have a meeting later, so hurry up or we'll be caught."

Naesala nodded, and lowered his head further.

 _"The first rule," she tells him, pressing his head down, "is that my future husband must know me to be a virgin. No part of you can break my barrier. But you can make yourself useful regardless, can't you?"_

He kissed her folds, knowing how it makes her shiver. His laps of tongue caused her to moan and clutch his hair, and she nearly screamed when he brought his mouth up temporarily to suck at the point that gave her the most pleasure.

When they were through, he redressed her. Every article must be perfectly in place, or others would suspect misbehavior.

"You are excused." Sanaki laid back, smug and utterly satisfied.

 _"The other rule is that this doesn't leave this room or become anything more," she explains matter-of-factly. "I don't love you. I don't need you. I'm only paying you for a service you can provide to me. That is all."_

Naesala took his payment and left, thinking no more of it.


End file.
